In a conventional point-of-sale electronic credit card transaction, the transaction is authorized and captured. In the authorization stage, a physical credit card with a magnetic stripe is swiped through a merchant's magnetic card reader, e.g., as part of a point-of-sale device. In the capture stage, the approved transaction is again routed from the merchant to the credit card processor, card network and card issuer, and the payment request can include the cardholder's signature (if appropriate). Generally, electronic payment transactions between a user and a merchant are concluded after the user provides a signature by signing (e.g., using a stylus or their finger or some other implement) on a signature screen that is presented on a display of a merchant device. The capture state can trigger the financial transaction between the card issuer and the merchant, and optionally creates a receipt.